Spectrum
Spectrum ''is the second album by NYSdehkidrs. New-coming special guest artists KnightsGamingRealm and Everyday Brozy has recorded at least one track for the album, although RCSdehkidrs, who has been the secondary artist of ''NYSdehkidrs previous album, ...Meh, did not create a track for the album. Musical Style Spectrum ''is a musically diverse album, with ''Dubstep, Drum and Bass, EDM, and Techno instrumentation,including some Darkstep influences as displayed on the track ''Emergency Alert System. Club-style Electro'' influences are displayed in Penelope. Trap-style influences are shown in Natsuki. Most of Spectrum ''involves choruses that mainly features wobbling basses as the main sound, which was displayed in most tracks, notably in '''Michelle, The Database, Spectrum, and Realm, however recent songs are taking measures to remove wobbling basses from the song, most notably displayed in Penelope, which favors a medium-speed rave techno sound instead of wobbling basses for the chorus. However, wobbling basses make a return in A Creation, ...Meh, and 2Bx9S. Dance, Nate, Dance! is the only track in the album to be made entirely with drums. KANCHO, unlike the rest of the songs in the album, features a Hardcore Punk type of sound, inspired by punk bands Green Day and Blink-182. Flamethrower incorporates an acoustic guitar in the outro. Tasting Crimson (Remastered) features an orchestral type of sounds, going back to the days of the orchestral-heavy album ...Meh. Background Almost a day after ...Meh was officially finished, work began on the first track of the album, Michelle,'' in September 2017, along with ''Emergency Alert System and One Day Soon. Right after the release of Michelle ''and ''One Day Soon, NYSdehkidrs recruited fellow friend EverydayBrozy to contribute a song to the album. EverydayBrozy contributed Cornista as a special guest song, 3 days before Emergency Alert System ''is finished. NYSdehkidrs then asked another friend, KnightsGamingRealm, to be the main co-artist for the album, to which he agreed on. Track Listing Trivia * The album went through a ton of changes throughout its production. In early production, the proposed name for the album was '''Project_AGGRO '''as the album was conceptualized to be more aggressive than NYSdehkidrs' first album [[...Meh|...Meh'']]. ''Then, it was changed to '''Project_EAS', but was quickly scrapped because the album overall isn't creepy in anyway, except in Emergency Alert System. ''The offical name of the album officially settled with '''Spectrum', but the album art also went through changes as well; the cover changed in November 22, 2017, and again in December 15, 2017. ** The name for Track 2 also went through a ton of changes. Originally, the track name was Averick, was changed to Maverick Without The MK, then was changed again to Kraken Without The R, and again with the name Jedi With The E, and was finally named One Day Soon. ** Along with the album name and album art constantly changing, the track names and track count also constantly changing. Originally, the album was going to have 15 tracks, then it was changed to 16, 18, back to 17, and finally settled with a total of 20 tracks. * Michelle has an unreleased demo version. * 5 tracks in the album have a female name - Michelle, Natsuki, Cornista, Jazmin, ''and ''Penelope. * In December 14, 2017, with only 13 of the 20 tracks for the album completed, the album totaled 54:35, already 2 minutes longer than the Signature Edition of ...Meh ''in length. Tropes * '''Album Filler: 'The Database is most regarded for being filler, having a similar sound to Michelle. * New Sound Album: ''Spectrum'' departs from the mainly orchestral style of the previous album ...Meh in favor of a more Dubstep, Techno, and EDM style of music. * Black Sheep Song: ''One Day Soon'' and KANCHO does not feature any Dubstep or Electronic sound at all. * Creepy Circus Music: Present in Dark Drum & Bass song Emergency Alert System. * Dream Melody: Present in Michelle ''and ''Flashback. * Heartbeat Soundtrack: Present in One Day Soon. ''Notably, the pre-chorus. * '''Love Theme:' One Day Soon. 2Bx9S's credibility as a Love Theme is debatable. * Take That: Natsuki implies that Natsuki from Doki Doki Literatrue Club! is a trap. ** Adding to that, Flamethrower is a "1000x better version of Virtualox" by NYSdehkidrs. * One-Woman Song: God, there are five''' of these. * '''Epic Rocking: The entirety of Michelle, which holds the title of "Longest Track in the Album." But we're not done yet, as Flashback, the last song of the album, is the second longest. * Title Track: Spectrum. Duh! * Hell Is That Noise: Jesus Christ, Emergency Alert System is filled with this! Even from the very beginning. * Suspiciously Similar Song: Doesn't the first chorus The Database sound exactly like the first chorus of Michelle? ** Also, Flamethrower shares Virtualox (from ...Meh)'s intro and sound style. * Chorus Only Song: Spectrum, and 2Bx9S. * Bo Diddley Beat: The pre-chorus of One Day Soon. * Bolero Effect: Most of NYSdehkidrs' tracks have this. * Loud of War: The whole darn album in general. https://twitter.com/nysdehkidrs/status/943467898504331265 * Electronic Music: Why else would the cover look like how it is now? * List Song: Although not directly, Michelle and Flashback are tied together being sibling tracks. NYSdehkidrs, you should have made Flashback have a guy's name instead. * Remaster: Tasting Crimson (Remastered). Duh! * Padding: Half of the album suffers from a severe case of padding, notably these tracks: ** Michelle: The bridge of the track sounds awfully repetitive, hence the 8:39 length. ** The Database: The entire track in general. ** Tasting Crimson (Remastered): The first bridge. * In The Style Of.../Throwback: Tasting Crimson (Remastered) is a throwback to the musical style of NYSdehkidrs' first album ...Meh. * Design Student's Orgasm: The album art. * Fake-Out Fade-Out: The intro of Flashback has a TV static effect which cuts off and it sounds like the songs over, and all of a sudden, BANG the song's starting. * This Is Your Song: [[Penelope|''Penelope]]. Or at least, what the creator's friends thought it was. * '''Drum Roll, Please:' Tasting Crimson (Remastered) has drum rolls everywhere. * Four More Measures: Practically every breakdown leading to the chorus for almost all of the songs! * Lonely Piano Piece: The ending of Flashback features this, signaling that the album ended. References Category:NYSdehkidrs Albums Category:Albums Category:Techno Music Category:NYSdehkidrs Music Category:NYSdehkidrs